leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2013
11:35 womp with me, Psyk 11:37 no 11:37 why the hell not 11:38 lazy 12:13 Well, much to my dismay, Master Yi's critical strike component is in fact a multiplier on strictly the bonus damage granted from a critical strike, and not a multiplier on the whole of the damage from a critical strike. 12:13 Alas. However, I have improved the wording at least to clarify exactly how that's calculated in the ability details. 12:14 why ye talk funneh, punk 12:14 Forsooth, do you grok my jive, me hearty? 12:15 I shan't answeh these henceforths, for me ole heart cannae wheatstand them 12:17 btw, I know you're a master in nitpicking and willness to try to fix stuff that isn't broken. The perfect kind of mind I need to review this : User blog:Psykolog/Ashling, the Pilgrim 12:19 Speak English, fool. 12:19 Tehhhh 12:20 teh, mtg 12:20 Psykolog: A mechanic based upon death seems like an awful idea. 12:20 see, see 12:21 if someone suicides to get the other form, report him 12:21 repeat until no one does it 12:21 I don't mean that 12:21 or everyone that does is banned 12:21 But if you did that, that would exacerbate the problem I was meaning 12:22 why do you think I gave both kits all-purpose stuff in addition to specialized stuff 12:22 okay 12:22 I sleep now 12:22 baibai 12:22 bai 12:22 bai 12:22 teh, mtg 12:22 no u 12:23 I think that I will attempt to resolve my comp's memory leak issues 12:23 The problem is that the character's signature mechanic relies upon the player performing poorly. 12:23 ... 12:23 no, it doesn't ? 12:23 If you're not performing poorly, you don't die. 12:23 if you're not performing poorly, it means that you/your team is doing absolutely fine with this kit. 12:23 So, sort of like teamfight karthus? 12:23 If you're performing well, the only way to change forms is to suicide, which apparently is not the design intention. 12:23 if you die, well you get another kit to try and fix that. 12:24 the champ doesn't NEED to die to perform. 12:24 So what exactly is the gameplay benefit of this over just making two champions? 12:24 lore. 12:25 That's a fluff benefit, not a gameplay benefit. 12:25 you'd play LoL if every character was a stick figure colored slightly differently ? 12:26 and the story wasn't here (though it's being butchered) 12:26 That's what they are. Stick figures colored differently with different fortune cookies taped on. 12:26 and all the skills were called A-B-C-D-E. 12:26 If I want to roleplay I'll go play D&D 12:26 My only problem with ABCDE is that it'd be difficult to reference them unambiguously 12:27 And they'd be harder to remember. 12:27 But no, nothing about a champion's backstory makes one more or less effective at playing that champion 12:28 anyway, gameplay benefit : you get two kits. both are strong in different ways but both can perform rather brutally. both get countered differently, which means the enemy team can't adapt as easily. 12:28 Which is negated by the fact that in order to capitalize on that benefit, you have to perform poorly. 12:28 ... 12:29 that's not a point. 12:29 Yes it is 12:29 if you perform well, you die either rarely or not at all and you're winning. 12:29 if you perform poorly, you get another kit to try and fix that. 12:29 if you're weaker than the enemy anyway, you lose. 12:30 So why does this champion, contrary to every other one in existence, get that saving grace? 12:30 well, why does zilean get a revive, contrary to every single other one ? why should he ? 12:30 why would elise get 6 spells ? nidalee ? jayce ? 12:31 why would we even give different spells to champions ? why would they get that saving grace ? 12:31 Because performing better with those champions involves knowing when and how to skillfully apply their duality. 12:31 ...I'm not talking about shapeshifters. 12:32 I was responding to the second message. 12:32 ...it wasn't a second message. 12:32 it was part of an assessment. 12:33 Zilean gets a revive, but just like every other part of his kit, it's something you can do well or something you can mess up on. Getting better at him means you get better at using that signature ability. 12:33 if you don't make stuff different for the sake of being different and see what happens when you set it loose on the field, you get what riot is making right now which is releasing champions with nearly identical kits. 12:33 You can mess up the revive too. 12:34 I said that. 12:34 oh 12:34 I missed a few words there 12:34 ... You can't really mess up with W? 12:34 YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH 12:34 :X 12:34 Whassat, rewind? Poor mana management. 12:34 that seemed pretty unpolite. 12:35 but as a fucker, I barely care 12:35 All-caps from me is to be interpreted as anything but remotely serious. 12:35 Anyway 12:35 also, mana in LoL basically doesn't exist anymore except for two champions 12:36 (manivia and swine) 12:36 riot will probably rework them to be manaless or something. 12:36 Contrarily, the better you get at playing Ashling, the less and less her signature effect actually occurs. Getting better at her doesn't result in that signature effect improving at all. 12:36 I wish I was sarcastic. 12:36 and 12:37 janna's innate doesn't get better when you get more skilled. 12:37 neither do any passive innates which is, eh, 90% of them ? 12:37 No, but it also doesn't get better when you perform poorly. 12:37 *knows someone that was able to use up all their mana on ahri before the 5 minute mark* 12:37 oh my god. innates don't improve when you get more skilled. 12:37 REMOVE THEM. 12:37 cough cough kog'maw 12:38 I'm not talking about innates, I'm talking about signature effects. 12:38 also, ashling's doesn't improve when you perform poorly. it... makes stuff different, but it doesn't make you better or weaker. 12:38 well, that'd be with proper numbers which those can't be without field test. 12:38 It makes you better because it gives you something else to try. 12:38 It gives you that second chance 12:39 so do kog'maw and zyra 12:39 not counting karthus because suiciding is part of his kit 12:39 Zac, anivia, aatrox 12:39 second chances can perfectly well be effects. 12:40 Fair point on those five. 12:40 take that as an anti-snowball, if you prefer 12:41 Okay, new point: itemizing for both forms leaves both forms sub-par, and itemizing for one leaves you useless in the other form. 12:41 which is why I made both good with a similar set of generic AP items. 12:42 Listen, if you want to make something interesting and different, make her change forms every time she nets a champion kill. 12:42 ... can't 12:42 for a very good reason 12:42 Why not? 12:42 base stat changes. 12:43 for instance, it'd be VERY detrimental to change in a squishier ranged character when you got that jump combo kill. 12:43 Health and mana are the only issues there; either cap health at 1 so you can't die, or recalculate to have the same percentage as before. 12:44 and I'd have to mess with the cooldowns. 12:44 And taking into account the fact that you're going to transform is part of getting good with the character 12:44 brb 12:44 well, you just wouldn't want to get a kill at all while in second form because it'd leave you too vulnerable until you can get far. 12:46 Could I get a link to this champion person? 12:47 User blog:Psykolog/Ashling, the Pilgrim 12:51 Psykolog: It'd involve a large re-evaluation of the two forms and their abilities, but I think it would yield a significantly more interesting mechanic than on-death. 12:52 but not on the same champion. 12:52 Rephrase that. 12:52 no. 12:52 also, how come a 3-lines blog survived for two days before I deleted it 12:52 Then I have no reason to continue. 12:52 yes, you do 12:53 me having another champ that is still in draft phase. 12:53 ...and it simpler. 12:54 is* 12:54 Not if you're willing to re-phrase things when the meaning or intention are unclear to me. 12:54 ...the meaning is "but not on the same champion". 12:55 That's not a complete sentence 12:55 Er, you put two N's on the word stun 12:55 yes, it's an answer. 12:55 I know it's a typo, rak 12:55 but I keep using it on purpose 12:55 Okay 12:55 sort of a trademark if you will 12:55 Gotcha 12:56 grmble 12:56 User:Psykolog/sandbox6 12:56 I remember I had an idea to fix the sloppy mess that is this E 12:56 but I forgot what it was 12:58 So is he meant to be build AD or AP? 12:58 tank 12:59 Okay 12:59 seeing the abilities, probably the kind of guy you want to put thatoneitemthatgivesasandmrandstealsmr on 01:00 I have never once seen a support like void creature 01:00 Also kn'maw's ultimate reminds me of jarvans in the way that it traps them in an area 01:01 Kin'maw* 01:01 in my mind 01:01 it's ranged, doesn't make him jump, has a smaller AoE, and lasts for less long 01:02 I wasn't saying entirely, just that the fact that it traps them, which would make for an amazing game change if you have an orianna and zac on your team 01:02 Anyways 01:02 I must head off 01:02 yeah, that's the same kind of thing 01:02 but, to be honest 01:02 the inspiration for that ult 01:03 was slark's W from dota. 01:03 bye 01:03 Okay 01:03 well 01:03 guess I'm gonna sleep too 01:43 hai 01:44 ohai 01:46 how ya doin 01:47 I should do something 01:50 what? 02:46 Feces. 02:46 hi ProtonJon 02:46 Hi MadarRatt. 02:47 Proton, Lions 02:47 opinion on the necessity of Category:Images copyrighted to Riot Games? 02:47 hi 02:47 I opened LoL for the first time today. Feels weird/good man. 02:47 http://youtu.be/Ph3R3VT92pw 02:47 You... have never played LoL/ 02:47 ? 02:48 It's the official images category 02:48 what's wrong with it 02:48 Oh sorry 02:48 *For the first time in like eight months 02:48 It's just a category for licensing 02:48 And there are numerous official images that aren't categorized there 02:49 I don't reckon it needs to exist, I don't reckon it needs to not exist 02:49 But if the opinion is "whatever man" then it should probably be removed instead of sitting stagnant and never-updating. 02:50 I'm pretty sure that most recent uploads lack it 02:51 we can just meddle with Template:Fairuse and be rid of most of them 02:52 then the rest can be easily botted 02:53 I have the issue that it's done halfway 02:53 There are hundreds of Riot images that lack the cat, but hundreds have them because that's how kaz/sam did it 02:54 I think Champion Bios Archive should be removed, since it hasn't been meaningfully edited in nearly two years and nothing links to it. 02:54 hello 02:54 Alright 02:54 We can move everything out of it 02:54 And use tabber 02:54 Just like with the freljord lores 02:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDVwHlkS9D0&feature=share&list=UUSXOhkalxI_l35etoT0iVAg 02:55 this guy is pure gold 02:55 lolllllo 02:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDVwHlkS9D0 ... 02:56 ya need the playlist 02:56 nvm then 02:57 What about League of Legends Wiki Teams can we delete that 02:59 moved to LOLW:Teams 02:59 silly technub 03:00 Hey we should 03:00 delete everything 03:00 And just start from scratch 03:00 Isn't that just the greatest idea 03:17 It's a thought. 03:18 * RadarMatt licks Teh 03:18 hi ppl 03:27 TehAnonymous, is there any way to refresh the cache for pages like 03:31 Wait. 03:31 So, how 'bout this 03:31 We hijack Leaguepedia for shits and giggles 03:31 We remove everything from Category:Images copyrighted to...Games, but then +cat every relevant category 03:31 ... 03:32 I like Lions' idea mor 03:32 how do 03:32 since they're based off a cached version of our wiki anyway, so we know where everything is 03:32 So we meddle with the little fiddly bits? 03:33 We start making them decimal ratios everywhere 03:33 instead of percentages 03:33 and change all instances of shields to "absorption shields" 03:33 I should do that 03:33 Absorption shield Shield 03:33 and do subtle little things that will eventually add up and look ridiculous on the whole 03:34 Speaking of percentages versus decimals 03:34 Remind me again who decided to do that 03:34 Riot uses decimals on their patch notes, but percentages on their official site 03:34 They use percentages /now/ 03:34 Riot uses decimals for base AS, but % for scaling 03:34 probably bryght or you, i don't remember who proposed that 03:34 KAGKGHKSDJSLKD NFLAKNFUCKRIOT 03:34 That was me. Riot copied me. Fuck all y'all. 03:35 All the naysayers, "percentages are dumb" 03:36 Oh, and changing abilities from a three-column table to individual blocks 03:36 WHOSE IDEA 03:36 HHHHUUUUUUURRRRGGHH 03:36 Technology Wizard 03:36 Okay who actually did it though 03:36 Tech 03:36 i lied 03:36 it was sam 03:36 i could see him doin that 03:37 It was me :I 03:37 its always proton? 03:37 :l is not ! 03:37 anyways, I did the shield thing 03:37 and I'll move ahead with some of the Cat stuff 03:38 Felza: I was just going on a small rant because several things that people now see as standard/superior were originally things I suggested and implemented with a lot of opposition. 03:38 tl;dr Proton feels unappreciated 03:38 i see 03:38 http://youtu.be/cojHDpN3BVk 03:39 "genius is never recognized in its own time," she said to me 03:39 I never did like her, and she never liked me. 03:39 Teh: That's a small minority. It's mostly a weird feeling of validation because now my ideas are standard but before people thought they were dumb. So kind of a fuck you to them. 03:39 hmm 03:39 fark, now I have to cat a bunch of things 03:40 oh well 03:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyph_DZa_GQ 03:40 I want Hellbans because of Justice Kennedy's opinion 03:40 ? 03:40 I AM THE LAW 03:40 I forget which ideas you suggested. Could you link me some of the discussions 03:40 ? 03:40 i brb 03:40 WHA 03:40 Teh: There were no discussions. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN 03:40 MATTTTTT 03:40 kick says yer wrong 03:40 Mattttttt 03:41 Lions 03:41 :< 03:41 yey 03:41 I am the Law! 03:41 http://youtu.be/-FUwAENrrAg 03:41 also 03:41 *pulls out the backup bot* 03:41 jk. 03:41 super Hoovy kart 03:41 Don't ban me. 03:43 Also 03:43 dem watermarks 03:43 ... is that a watermark? 03:43 Regnar is my favourite cat champion 03:43 Ragnar the horrible 03:44 bleh. 03:44 not sure if it's worth keeping 03:44 ...nah 03:48 yo proton, are you going to move the champion bios, or shall I? 03:49 urk wrong acc 03:49 I was just going to delete it. You can move it if you want or whatever. 03:49 I'll do it then 04:01 hey 04:01 hi 04:04 Best conversation NA 04:07 how do 04:07 I format this: "* change: Reduced duration increased to 0/1/2/3 from 0/2/4/6." 04:08 Reduced duration increased 04:09 I changed it to "Duration increase reduced to..." 04:09 I think that's what it means 04:10 http://youtu.be/wDyyXdhkyjk 04:14 hai 04:14 hii 04:23 @Teh, buff duration decreased 04:23 :/ 04:23 Yeah 04:24 I think that's what I changed it to means 04:26 welp 04:26 Riot sux 04:26 but we already knew that 04:26 V1.0.0.134 04:26 * 04:26 ** Fixed a bug where the slow did not grant assists. 04:26 04:26 V1.0.0.133: 04:26 * 04:26 ** Fixed a bug where the slow did not grant assists. 04:26 wat?! 04:26 Both patch notes have the same thing 04:27 Basically, Riot fixed the same thing... twice. 04:27 oooooooh 04:29 They also have discrepancies 04:29 Like "changed base AD to 45 from 43" 04:29 two patches later "increased base AD to 47 from 46" 04:29 no... 43 to 46, then 45 to 47 04:31 derp 04:31 Teh is awesome 04:32 dont encourage him 04:33 why? 04:34 itll get out of hand 04:35 Feces. 04:36 "* 04:36 ** Is now unstoppable..." 04:36 Best patch note 04:36 AHAHAHA 04:44 Malphite needs an Air Man skin 01:49 Phil Fish told people to "suck his dick. choke on it" 01:49 they didn't 01:49 so he got angry and cancelled Fez 2 01:49 the end. 01:49 ^ 01:51 lol 01:54 hey Teh 01:54 wow 01:54 internet dropping into the maws of hell 01:55 'lo 01:55 hmm 01:55 interesting. 01:56 I just closed out of StealthTeh, then opened chat back up, but I received no message. 01:56 lol 01:57 teh, mtg 01:58 teh 01:58 how do I make the "previously unsigned comment by" thing 01:58 01:59 ty 01:59 hmmm 01:59 does not work with IPs, apparently ? 02:00 ANSWER ME, TEH 02:01 Does too 02:02 ex. 02:02 User talk:TehAnonymous#186.15.69.179 02:04 User talk:Psykolog#.28added title.29 02:04 wb Aston 02:04 then why doesn't it work 02:04 thx 02:04 does work? 02:05 Their userpage just doesn't exist 02:05 can't see the contributions either though 02:05 You sure? 02:05 I see it just fine 02:07 User blog:Jake and beemo99/Vote one off The Void 02:07 what the hell is that, teh 02:07 It would appear to be a poll. 02:08 grmble 02:08 not gonna delete... for now 02:10 You didn't delete the Mount Targon-poll, so now deleting the Void-poll would be... biased? 02:11 I didn't know there was a mount targon poll. 02:11 User blog:Jake and beemo99/Vote one off Mount Targon 02:11 It explains everything, really. 02:12 They vote for factions, one after another the champs will be off'd the poll. After all factions have their winner, there will be a big showdown between the champ to declare the ultimate "champion of the hearts". 02:12 that's stupid 02:12 but it'll live 02:13 Well... Most blog posts are stupid, so why not? 02:13 My blog post is pretty much stupid in itself, I'll give you that. But why fix what isn't broken? 02:14 why do you think I didn't delete it 02:16 Because you didn't get moderation rights for nothing. 02:19 *cough* 02:19 ... At least I assume that XD 02:19 Deleted 02:20 Forum games belong on forums 02:20 What's deleted? 02:20 The blog post you linked 02:21 Oh. 02:21 so, Lions, removing the cat from Template:Fairuse got rid of... 1500ish pages 02:22 yep 02:23 ... Huh? "What was one of your most beloved moments in LoL?" got deleted? 02:23 forum post 02:23 And how is that different from Endless Exceptions' one? 02:24 link ? 02:24 User blog:Endless Exceptions/What do you hate the most about League of Legends (No rant) 02:24 didn't I delete this 02:24 Rule of thumb: We don't allow "Let commenters make content for my blog" posts on this wiki. 02:24 I thought I did 02:25 Perhaps he remade it 02:25 ...teh 02:25 you're an IDIOT 02:25 nah, teh undeleted it 02:25 ? 02:25 redelete it so he can't complain, lions 02:25 Looks so manly 02:25 then remove teh's rights 02:25 it's disgusting 02:25 And it's deleted again 02:25 that face.. 02:26 THAT FACE 02:26 teh, you're unable to do your job properly 02:26 EXACTLY 02:26 just stay out of blogs 02:28 I have the feeling he doesn't notice what's going on. Or don't care. 02:28 huh 02:28 Koreans play Blind Pick 02:28 during tourneys 02:28 Really? 02:28 Real men don't need to know what your opponents pick 02:28 watching a game with two Sonas 02:28 nah, sir 02:28 definitely not draft 02:29 he just acts like he hasn't done anything wrong, hoping we forget he did 02:29 That worked well for Tech 02:30 but I wasn't around. 02:30 I think I came on this wiki about when tech started getting bashed everywhere 02:33 The shame. 02:33 It never goes away. 02:33 NystyNeon still mock me for my Vayne fuckups 02:33 totally deserved, though 02:34 and I still mock you for your whinerage event when I deleted your one-line blog 02:35 I just argue with people whenever the topic of my screwups comes up 02:36 Lions, you screwup, why'd you stay in enemy jungle so long even after they've respawned 02:36 rule 1 : be scared if you see a smiling little man with a broom 02:36 rule 2 : psykolog is always right 02:36 I didn't keep their death timers 02:36 and wanted their Blue 02:36 rule 3 : in case of psykolog ever being wrong, refer to rule 2 02:37 Hi guys 02:37 hi 02:37 I also had no items space for wards even though I was the support 02:37 hi 02:37 Hey 02:37 iak, why you remove people from friendlist whenever you rage instead of giving the 30-minutes block treatment 02:37 hi 02:37 (nyan) 02:38 wow 02:38 flat nyan 02:38 I'm genuinely surprised 02:38 that you remember you were taking blue at the time 02:38 this was like 02:38 a year ago 02:38 That nyan for testing my connection 02:39 I have good memory for unimportant things 02:39 like vidya 02:40 When has Lions ever screwed up 02:40 Tell meeee 02:41 Lol 02:41 I blamed a user the other day for Riot's fuckups 02:41 Why you are so cruel 02:41 Hue 02:42 when he smited wolves to steal them from me 02:42 and then let enemy team take dragon due to smite being on cooldown 02:42 worth 02:42 I had no flash, I couldn't stop them from dragoning even if smite was up 02:44 true 02:44 Also somehow teleported my Razor into trees as Wisp 02:44 I thought the trees would've been destroyed 02:45 you could destroy the trees by recasting tether 02:45 ^ 02:45 Even if we were right on top of each other? 02:46 I think 02:46 needs checking though 02:46 On top of each other you cant 02:46 ah, 'k 02:46 where iak 02:46 should still be here 02:46 he has 3 minutes 02:46 hi 02:47 come in 02:47 for 02:47 custom 02:47 ? 02:47 I'm not home 02:47 :/ 02:47 aww 02:47 too bad 02:47 curses 02:47 mineko 02:47 when you play with me 02:47 I scent you at a village 02:49 so I'm showing my sis how to play leona 02:49 the basics 02:50 W,E,Q 02:50 For some reason leona is the only sp i cant play 02:50 R,W,E,Q 02:51 http://superredundant.com/comics/2013-08-01-Strip-258.jpg 02:51 Ideal initiation with Leona (sans ult) is WQ, hold E until people are trying to escape 02:52 It means you have to close the gap somehow, tho 02:52 I think they're talking about 02:52 skill builds 02:52 R, W, E, Q in priority 02:52 I prioritize RQWE 02:52 oh 02:52 Combo iak 02:52 I like the cooldown on Q 02:52 hi everyone 02:52 my usual skillbuild is REQW 02:52 ah 02:52 with one point in each in the 3 first levels 02:53 I prfer the AoE on W 02:53 Usually i max mine RWQE 02:53 REQW is good because E gives the best upfront damage 02:53 wit the bonus resistences 02:53 with* 02:53 cooldown on E is also good 02:53 W give tower diving less risk 02:54 Basically different benefits for each skill 02:55 The best way to land R with Leona is to cast during E's dash animation 02:55 because the snare is about as long as the ult delay 02:55 70 bonus resistance come on 02:55 I usually don't initiate with R 02:55 just incase I don't hit it 02:55 you get 30 just with level 1, orange 02:56 unless they're like 02:56 packed up 02:56 Yeah, I'm suggesting initiating with E and then using R to follow up 02:56 Usually use r after they flash 02:56 I know 02:56 I just burn my R if I think I can get a kill with it 02:56 The cooldown on it is pretty short 02:57 I usually R when they actually group up on me to peel me off their carry though 02:57 Leona is on Trist! Quick, everyone jump on her! 02:58 a7a 02:58 WOMBO COMBO 02:58 555555ofd fe teezak 02:58 leonaXleona is a rather dumb matchup 02:59 Same as other mirror sp matchup 02:59 and NO, iak, I am NOT talking about selfcest 02:59 nah, actually dumber 02:59 because of stunn trades 02:59 Like soraka vs soraka 03:00 poc-poc-poc-poc 03:00 Soraka vs Soraka is the most boring lane in existence 03:00 ^ 03:00 my favorite kind of lane, though 03:00 I hate it 03:00 I like murder lanes. :< 03:00 when a person tells me 03:00 Its good when you have a koggy or vayne 03:00 that they know everything about supporting 03:01 That's why I like Leona and Thresh as supports 03:01 but they insist on playing Sthe timeoraka all 03:01 wow 03:01 goddamn laptop 03:01 I like thresh and alistar 03:01 Soraka all the time* 03:01 When i pick soraka everyone rage 03:01 I'm not fond of Ali because I'm bad at managing my mana 03:01 I can support as soraka, leona, and that's about it 03:02 "Oh, I'm pro support" 03:02 >plays Soraka 03:02 >lets carry die constantly 03:02 that's kinda dumb 03:02 >clears waves with Q when enemy carry is out of lane 03:02 that's dumber 03:03 Yep 03:03 "I'm denying enemy carry exp and farm" 03:03 "I'm sorry you don't know about next level plays" 03:03 lol 03:03 he would stand 03:04 5 feet behind me in lane 03:04 against a Leona-MF lane 03:04 I always meet this soraka in normal as a enemy 03:04 Play very aggresive 03:04 I got murdered in lane twice is his presence 03:05 Leona decides to leave lane and support mid 03:05 I like when a soraka know her heal can bait 03:05 I duel MF, and nearly kill her 03:05 Soraka kills MF with infuse 03:05 re and that Soraka is stupid. 03:05 'see, no problem' 03:06 tell that to him the next time he comes on chat 03:06 Who? 03:07 I might have an idea who, I'm surprised you still play with him 03:07 straykat 03:08 Oh 03:09 http://hydra-images.cursecdn.com/dota2.gamepedia.com/9/9c/Visa_rival_19.mp3 03:09 Akali "I'm denying enemy carry exp and farm" 03:09 "I'm sorry you don't know about next level plays" 03:09 He should look in a mirror... 03:10 Lions, I don't, nor do I want to 03:10 but when you play with other members in chat, you're bound to get him some time or anyother 03:10 another* 03:11 Pushing a lane without preparation is NOT "denying enemy carry exp and farm". It's the opposite, since the minions now clashes near the enemy tower, which is a safe position for the enemy to farm, because less danger from the jungle... That's something you should learn when you hit 30. Gawd, these unskilled Soraka-players... 03:12 ... Should copy the first part to instantly shove it in his face when he enters the chat. 03:13 what bothers me past his support 03:13 is the fact that his main jungler is Warwick 03:14 I mean, it's fine and all, but... the way he plays it... 03:14 why don't you wait until people are here to complaing about them 03:16 because I haven't seen him here since forever 03:16 fine 03:16 @Psy It's to build a mental bridge in my head. 03:17 he invades enemy red 03:17 @Akali My ears are open and my heart is ready to boil. 03:17 I go in jungle to save him 03:17 he gets out, I die 03:17 I tell him to not invade so often as he does without knowledge 03:17 'dude, I'm playing safe, you need to stop dying' 03:18 The last time I played with him, I warded Baron 03:18 He gave away the ward in all chat after a Yi walked by 03:18 *facepalm* Seriously? 03:18 ._. 03:19 same game, 7 minutes later, enemy top and jungle pressure me under my own tower 03:19 There's a reason that was the last time I played with him 03:19 Who ? 03:19 he comes towards lane, waits in bush 03:19 Stray 03:19 Pretty much 03:19 but instead of fighting them under our tower 03:19 he runs into enemy jungle again to take their red 03:20 He "Watches pros" and whatnot. so in his eyes all of us are just mindless robots that just want to kill kill kill with no heed to tactics 03:20 Even i wont do that 03:20 so I scolded him for letting them take a tower and a kill he was in range of preventing 03:20 "stfu" 03:20 Camps regenerates. Structures do not. How hard is this math for him... 03:20 mmm. 03:20 I remember 03:21 that the last time i played leona with him. 03:21 the last time you supported him as Lissandra... 03:21 his attitude... 03:21 Oh 03:21 was asking for it 03:21 god... 03:21 oh right 03:21 lissandra 03:21 not leona 03:21 We won that game since i left bot and helped mid and the jungle 03:21 I guess you wanted to forget that match where you were liss. 03:22 we had the enemy cait at 10% health 03:22 i pinged him to dive 03:22 he didn't do anything. then wastes his ult on thresh 03:22 "I'm trying to lay safe, stop dying" 03:22 Lol 03:22 hell, mid and jungler were angry at both of you 03:23 pretty much. 03:23 mid / jungler were okay with me later after i left bot and roamed with those 2 03:23 well 03:23 At least you could escape the "support is reason for lost lane"-fallacy. 03:23 I'm coming home in abit 03:24 cya guys 03:24 cya 03:24 Bue 03:24 Bye* 03:25 So we met again, Kaiser. 03:25 Hulloo 03:26 My brother was too much of an jerk and stole the computer from me. 03:26 *a 03:26 dammit 03:27 huh 03:28 so rin, what happened to stray after that game? 03:28 did anything to him? 03:28 Not really. 03:28 he said anything? 03:28 I don't get angry very easily and even when i do i can generally control myself better than most. 03:29 yeah he did. 03:29 Man connection here suck 03:29 "It's because thresh is a better support than lissandra, I didn't do anything wrong" 03:30 "If you're constantly blaming other people, maybe they're not the real reason for your problems. Don't question mah autoritah, I'm the Abe-Master." - Abraham Lincoln 03:31 @Aston: So I was looking for advice on Kog'May gameplay... 03:32 *May 03:32 Damn typos ;~; 03:32 Wrong adress, I'm not a seasoned Kog'Maw. 03:32 AD Kog'Maw or AP Kog'Maw ? 03:33 Should I tell you how I play him? So you can have an idea on what I need to improve/change 03:33 mhm 03:34 Well I'd get a boots of speed and a couple of potions. Then grab bio-arcane as the first skill 03:34 Continue 03:34 Must be ad 03:35 So I can attack enemies from a distance. Lol I got first blood using that. Then I get the void ooze second. 03:36 By the time I get the ult I go back to the summoner platform and get some items from the store. 03:36 Try to leave out the somewhat obvious points. >_> 03:37 Lol okay xD When going back to the field I go through the jungle and use his ult to damage enemy champs. Now I'm not sure which items I should be getting. 03:37 "Those who find excuses for themselves never improve" - Master Cheng Yen 03:38 so let stray be 03:38 Should I get AP or AD items? 'cause I don't know which to get. 03:39 Well, both cater to different playstyles 03:39 ^ 03:39 I play kind of aggressively by the time I reach level 6 03:40 I mainly use bio-arcane to deal damage. Void ooze a secondary. Living artillery for finishing off enemy champs and caustic spittle when enemy champs get too close :s 03:40 the problems I play as kog'maw: 03:41 1. I lack escapes and every single enemy including the support loves me, even if it costs them their life 03:41 2. allies somehow don't play "protect the kog'maw" strat even if I'm fully-built, and instead chose to chase down enemy carry 03:42 3. point one plus point two means I have a really low win-rate with koggy 03:44 welp 03:45 you'd think Riot is bad at balancing new champions 03:45 Smite's new god can't be cc'd for more than 1 second 03:45 Really? How? 03:45 it's his passive 03:45 pfff 03:45 I log in 03:46 Veh talks about a god that can't be CC'd for more than one second 03:46 and my scripted Irelia bot says 03:46 "This way" 03:46 i'm passionate about MOBAs 03:46 except if it's HoN 03:46 then i'm apathetic 03:46 so 03:46 literal 03:46 God-mode Irelia? 03:46 lol 03:46 what god is it? 03:47 Tyr 03:47 @Aston: I updated Fuma's Lore btw. I gave him a back story and stuff. And do you have any advice on either Garen, Darius or Aatrox? 03:47 Nope. While I like to play them from time to time, I'm more AP-oriented. Plus, I don't own Aatrox. 03:48 Croc 03:48 Kaiser 03:48 link 03:49 the only AD champion i'll go top with 03:49 How about Varus? 03:49 User blog:KaiserLos24/My Champion Concepts: Fuma, the Frozen Blade Master 03:49 First sentence of the lore "Oh boy, here we go." 03:50 you do know "fuma" means whirlwind 03:50 it's not related to ice in any way, shape, or form 03:50 ... 03:50 also, teh's dummy account is back 03:50 You know what's funny? 03:51 Tyr is an amputee 03:51 and I just made an amputee concept... 03:51 Who are you calling a dummy 03:51 You dummy 03:51 The non-dummy is calling the dummy a dummy, of course. 03:51 You think that's funny? 03:51 I think I need to change the battle with Ashe... because Fuma was born years before Master Yi. 03:52 I made a concept for a "glob-based" hero in a fictive MOBA. Guess who got revealed a week later in LoL. 03:52 ooh 03:52 Darius? 03:52 glob, not gloat. 03:53 Zac 03:53 I gotta go :u I appreciate honest opinions. If my story is really bad then I'll make any necessary changes xD Bai 03:53 we need a goat champion 03:53 Yeah. I even talked with a friend about how cool it would be to have a glob-champion in LoL. 03:54 What about Soraka 03:54 satyrs are part goat 03:55 fair point 03:55 lol 03:55 you know what bothers me 03:55 a frog one then 03:55 about Fuma's lore? 07:01 3AM is too much for me 07:01 ~_~ 07:06 night 07:32 oh jeez 07:33 "fab 5 heros played" 07:47 why isn't TI3 starting 07:48 but it did start 48 min ago 07:48 ...just not the matches 07:51 I know 07:51 why aren't the matches starting 07:55 Two Teh?! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!? 07:56 na'vi vs orange is starting 07:57 my connexion is dying 07:58 welp 07:58 wh tare you doing, Teh 08:01 logging 08:01 I'm a lumberjack! 08:03 wat 08:03 He's a lumberjack and he's okay 08:03 He sleeps all night and he works all day 08:04 so you, uh... 08:04 jack lumber? 08:04 do you jack your lumber often, Teh? 08:06 http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/The_Smut_Orc_Logging_Camp 08:07 http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/Decent_lumberjack 08:10 So, uhh.... 08:11 Any reason why I should use Sivir nowadays? 08:11 well 08:11 great 08:11 Twitch shat itself 08:11 and i just missed 4 kills 08:13 So twitch fucked up brutally, or something? 08:13 You lost a teamfight? 08:14 Everything wenr poopy poo for lil Nysty systy? 08:14 :3 08:14 *went 08:16 christ so much feedback ingame 08:20 welp waga ruined the game for me 08:20 waga? 08:21 Worlds Angriest Grumpy Anus 08:24 @Lawli, he's talking about twitch.tv, not the champion. 08:26 oh 08:26 ooooooooooh 08:27 Im a fucking moron 08:28 LOL 08:28 +1 08:29 10/10 best usel on the LoL wiki NA 08:30 *user 08:30 SOGGY DICKS, I CANT EVEN SPELL USER RIGHT 08:31 Inappropriate. 08:33 #wrekt 08:34 i just got fricking pwnded 08:36 u got wrekt boi 08:36 oh he left 08:38 and nothing of value was lost, cept' that guy 08:40 http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/Orcish_rubber 08:40 fantastic. 08:43 Nysty you should try it 08:43 I could even give you free st00fs 08:43 i did 08:43 several times 08:43 oh. 08:43 lol 08:46 man that game 08:47 the plays! THE PLAYS! 08:47 when are we going to see some pGG enigma gaiz 08:47 never 08:48 :< 08:57 hm 08:58 I return from the land of Playstation 08:59 a station where you play with yourself? 08:59 strange, messages didn't appear 09:21 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375905240257.jpg 09:36 dendi too stronk 09:38 welp 09:38 time to game 3 09:38 everyone scream with me : PUUUUUUUDGE 09:39 PUUUUUUUUDGE 09:39 man i wanna see some enigma :< 09:44 http://dramalink.net/sohu/?xink=58936937 09:45 These ads stealing LoL art xP 09:45 There was one before which had Zombie Brand in it 09:54 damn, where's a iak 09:54 https://images.4chan.org/vg/src/1375909880098.jpg 10:05 lol.. 10:22 thks is 10:22 pretty em'ty 10:24 hi 10:24 hi 10:24 low 10:25 good enough 10:25 mid 10:26 gaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy 10:28 * RadarMatt lick Shii and izzie 10:29 hmmm 10:29 HMMMM 10:29 10:31 stroke the fire 10:31 Well played! 10:31 stroke in left brain 10:34 i think i'm getting sick, but no really 10:34 sore throat won't go away 10:37 ohai 10:37 hi people 10:37 hi person Izkael 10:38 hmm 10:38 is there a way to change user name 10:38 why 10:38 hi taco 10:38 idk 10:38 btw, did you like mah links mark? 10:39 yes 10:39 mrak? 10:39 mark* 10:39 thats his real name you know 10:39 silly billy 10:40 well, shit 10:40 ahoy psyk 10:40 Hi guys 10:40 I don't like real names 10:40 ohai 10:41 did iak apologize to you yet 10:41 ? 10:41 i guess not 10:41 Nope.jpg 10:42 he won't, you know 10:42 he'd rather start antagonizing izk too 10:42 he already has 10:42 not grown up enough to excuse 10:42 or rather 10:42 just full out tell me that he hates me 10:42 May I ask what happend? 10:42 no idea 10:43 iak once played with orange in a LoL game 10:43 why would he apologize 10:43 he got mad and flamed orange 10:43 kicked him out of chat 10:43 yeah, when one stops to fully and wholly agree with him 10:43 I killed a irelia bot 10:43 iak goes anakin skywalker on him 10:43 as emo, too 10:43 WELP 10:43 10:43 Uncle Ben disapproves 10:44 a few days ago, we were playing doter and he started trolling with chronospheres because we "hadn't been helping him enough" 10:44 Already apolagize to him and get a greeting to go to hell 10:44 well, bringing out this topic wasn't really meant to start an iak flame tournament. 10:44 he's not grown up enough to get it, orange 10:45 give up 10:45 hm 10:45 not so sure it's fair to talk about this while he isnt here to defend himself 10:45 Well that enough of that 10:45 well 10:45 ^ 10:45 he does do it all the time, though, radar 10:45 well, what can he defend with 10:45 anyway 10:45 so why sink to his level then? 10:45 let's talk about something else 10:45 you petty bitch 10:45 PUPPIES 10:45 Cheese 10:46 plus you'll be running to tell him like a good "let's not offend anyone, an attitude which is extremely offensive" doggy 10:46 CHEESE PUPPIES 10:46 sliced puppy 10:46 so it's like he's there 10:46 sliiiiced 10:46 nah im ok with offending 10:46 http://www.laineygossip.com/Content/images/articles/hoff%20puppies%201%20aug08.jpg 10:46 Iz is a cruel man 10:46 im just not ok with you being an idiot 10:46 which is happening too often lately 10:46 errr 10:46 is this the same radar that randomly PMs me masses of insults 10:46 i don't think you should post those 10:46 or starts spamming insults in chat just because I'm talking 10:46 cause naked men 10:47 that was steamchat 10:47 completely unrelated 10:47 man* 10:47 nah, this one too 10:47 hm 10:47 so you can insult me 10:47 but i cant insult you 10:47 seems fair 10:47 you don't get it 10:47 Well i did make fun of killing the irelia bot 10:47 you can insult people when they deserve it 10:47 I don't think anyone does Psyk 10:47 don't just pop in and insult 10:48 insult AFTER you think I fucked up 10:48 well, you do that too 10:48 like thta time when your doggy got sliced 10:48 you incredinoob 10:48 you mess up a lot 10:48 almost as much as me 10:48 Yi is broken changing topic naw 10:48 and radar succesfully turned the conversation against me 10:48 nice strawman argument 10:49 ah crap 10:49 cm 1 1v1 me sumner rft I bt u u suk 10:49 this computer sucks 10:49 Did he beat you to it Psyk? 10:49 1v1 btsh 10:49 1v1 btsh ur moter suk 10:49 1v1 10:50 lol im not feding ur jst bad i bst yi arund thr 10:50 :| 10:50 Serious argument, suddenly, trolling 10:50 well 10:50 man, we need more people in this chat 10:50 was the argument even worth it 10:50 No 10:50 I think that troll upped the level of the conversation 10:50 by quite a serious bit 10:50 for instance, radar stopped talking #sickburns 10:51 classy 10:51 you pop in and insult people too 10:51 not insults Iz, jokes 10:51 it's not like we are all "good" and "smarty" 10:51 you try to though 10:51 "jokes" 10:51 joooooookes 10:51 jukes 10:51 also, thank you for bashing me for the one time I was under trauma 10:51 I'm really appreciating it 10:51 SICK JUKE SKILLZ 10:51 you're being really nice 10:51 trauma? 10:52 Wa 10:52 well, judging by the fact that you handle stress by shitting on other people 10:52 tac : like the beach, but not quite like the moon 10:52 why should I 10:52 other people who are very quick at shitting on me though 10:52 like you're doing right now 10:52 "insult when people deserve it" 10:53 you did 10:53 yea 10:53 i did 10:53 Izzie 10:53 speaking with clarity 10:53 silly psyk, how do you know the people you are "insulting" isnt under some kind of trauma too? 10:53 I like this 10:53 nah, he's being exactly like me 10:53 while blaming me for acting like I do 10:53 I like it 10:53 he's being blind 10:54 glass houses 10:54 well, i never said anything about insulting people. 10:54 you are the one who's defying yourself. 10:54 ...you need a copy paste ? 10:54 idk 10:54 sure 10:54 Izkael "insult when people deserve it" 10:54 you did 10:54 yea 10:54 i did 10:54 see, here's yout talking about insulting people 10:55 it's not a "policy" regarding insulting people 10:55 note that the "i did" was you affirming you were shitting on me 10:55 eh oz 10:55 stop trying to vaguely include things by slightly tucking onto boundary 10:55 I'm being a strawman 10:55 hello ozuar 10:55 he's being the strawman 10:55 wanna join in the awesome izk-is-oblivious-and-misunderstands-stuff show 10:55 we must insult him 10:55 because we are oblivious and shit 10:56 hey Ozzie 10:56 for instance, he didn't even get the thing I called him oblivious for 10:56 Hi oz 10:56 here's a twist: You are both wrong 10:56 I dunno, siding against Psyk sounds like a REALLY bad idea. 10:56 ohai oars 10:56 Hello everyone. 10:56 well duh 10:56 I side with my cheeze 10:56 well, it's not really a twist 10:56 nobody is really right 10:56 i'm just smart enough not to contradict myself 10:56 ITS MYYYY CHEESE OJ 10:56 if you want to outsmart me, get proton 10:56 not izk 10:56 Its MINE 10:56 WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?! 10:56 (nyan) 10:56 just because you are smart doesn't mean you are smart, but 10:57 okay 10:57 let's say that i lost this argument 10:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv9up9HLDJE 10:57 nah, you didn't 10:57 wut 10:57 because 1) there was no argument 10:57 So, what is that you two are bickering about? 10:57 2) a good argument doesn't have a "winner" or a "loser" 10:57 just two people closer to the truth 10:57 ^ 10:57 1000x that 10:57 Cant watch youtube atm 10:57 if you assume there is a "winner" and a "loser" 10:57 then there cannot be an argument 10:57 only dialectic 10:57 "just because x is y doesn't meant x is y" you contradictory. 10:57 ^ 10:57 and I am quite studied on dialectic. 10:58 isn't that something like socratic seminar or something 10:58 izk 10:58 ^ 10:58 argument can also be about convincing, no? 10:58 ^ 10:58 I like arrows 10:58 if you want a book about being a troll 10:58 that is 200 years old 10:58 try "the art of always being right" 10:58 * IloveOrangeJuice stole cheese from tao 10:58 I will kick the next person who uses the circumflex 10:58 Because X and not X is pretty much false. 10:58 I don't feel like reading if it's benefitial 10:58 POOR TAO 10:58 or cial 10:58 i don't know how to spell that 10:59 * IloveOrangeJuice taco* 10:59 (which mostly tries to explain how to avoid those kind of people, though) 10:59 Beneficial 10:59 SOUNDS DELICIOUS 10:59 Matt, what is 2^32 10:59 oh no 10:59 math 10:59 * RadarMatt kick bryght 10:59 =X 10:59 yôu dôn't lîke cîrcûmflêxês ? 10:59 * RadarMatt kick kick kick 10:59 /flex 10:59 thats not fair 10:59 * Ozuar gets out trusty calculator 10:59 Kick brgyjt 11:00 I would be able to kick you if our admins werent dummies 11:00 eh 11:00 I got to scold teh today 11:00 it felt awesome 11:00 Lol 11:00 4,294,967,196 (brb, calling this phone number) 11:00 Teh called me a teemo lover 11:00 like everything had ever been right and the world made sense and it was awesome 11:01 lol 11:01 What about Psyk? 11:01 world making sense 11:01 i guess that does sound awesome 11:01 I think it was a blog thing 11:01 so 11:01 something no one cares about? 11:01 exactly ! 11:01 ;D 11:01 Hue 11:01 the best kind 11:01 well 11:01 You don't even know what it was, because that was such an unimportant part of the experience. 11:02 something very little people care about, but those who do do with passion* 11:02 Random (nyan) 11:02 Fuck that 11:02 useless 11:02 that's not random if you regularly use it 11:02 anyone remember any interesting conversation in past of this chat? 11:02 We have a Nyan Cat, but not a Beatrice... 11:02 i can't remember much 11:02 yes 11:02 well 11:02 This is some shit 11:02 Ozu, it's also 100000000000000000000000000000000b 11:02 chat used to be good izzie 11:02 now it's this 11:02 chat used to be good 11:02 well, it's always been this 11:02 but then the radar nation attacked 11:03 no 11:03 naaaaaaah 11:03 as far as i know 11:03 I remember 11:03 it's always been this 11:03 when I first came to chat 11:03 and the french ran away, #BUUUUUURN 11:03 anal 11:03 Psyk was on hiatus or something 11:03 Damnit 11:03 Lol 11:03 lel 11:03 yeah, sure, radar, "everything was better in the past" 11:03 My fucking friend. 11:03 not just any friend 11:03 fucking freind 11:03 Literal or figurative 11:03 Yeah 11:03 a friend for fucking 11:03 You have a fuck friend? 11:03 to ozuar and anyone else : tongfu versus whoever is starting 11:03 Figurative. 11:03 oh 11:03 Okay 11:04 yes, I can figure why you'd fuck someone. 11:04 http://youtu.be/hKDPOqCw58s 11:04 #wordplay 11:04 the new hype is twitter hashtags 11:04 let's see how many seconds it lasts 11:04 i don't like hashtags 11:04 11:04 I'd say five 11:04 me enither 11:04 why aren't they just tages 11:04 hours 11:04 neither* 11:05 tag* 11:05 well 11:05 they're tags on drugs 11:05 they take hash 11:05 har har har 11:05 http://youtu.be/Ph3R3VT92pw 11:05 ha 11:05 Master yi rework made him op 11:05 verrrrry funnneh 11:05 because regex 11:05 that's better than drugless tags 11:05 thats true 11:05 Lsdtags usually trip it up 11:05 SEE WHAT I DID THERE 11:05 NO, BECUASE YOU WERE TAKING ACID 11:06 * IloveOrangeJuice slap tacocat 11:06 in the words of a famous philosopher, "Eh grandpa ! wanna go bike and take DRUUUUUUUUUUUGS" 11:06 Lol 11:07 drink to forget drinking 11:07 i should read le petit prince or whatever it was again. 11:07 fnatic picked treant. and the whole world sighed in boredom. 11:07 yes, it's le petit prince 11:07 or whatever the translated title is 11:07 The Little Prince 11:07 so obvious 11:07 Young Prince in Korean trans, though 11:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DapPl0lD_9s 11:08 Why dota 2 almost have the same pick 11:08 yep 11:08 because it's the main event, orange 11:08 the teams are too afraid to cheese 11:08 so they pick stable heroes 11:08 Why there no pudge at all 11:09 Because nobody likes fat people, cept' other fat people 11:09 because dendi hates our guts 11:10 i like fat people 11:10 except when i'm the fat person 11:10 i like being skinny 11:11 I like fat people 11:11 there's more food on them 11:11 that means you are fat 11:11 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH 11:11 faaaaaaaaaaat 11:11 VIPER 11:11 :O 11:11 human failure ; -; 11:11 noo 11:11 come on, humans have absolutely all the nutriments we need 11:11 TOO BUSY EATING THE KEYBOARD TO RESPOND?! 11:12 actually, humans are pretty bad food 11:12 no, but you weren't being funny 11:12 according to a tv show i've heard 11:13 watched* 11:13 Eating other people makes you sick, fatty fat fat 11:13 izk, you know, that's the only reason we haven't started eating human. 11:13 I'm getting too absent minded... 11:13 Meaning of life Iz, go! 11:13 42 11:14 you suck 11:14 conway 11:14 Meaning of life, the universe and everything=42 11:14 life's but a game 11:14 we now know the meaning of life and can fucken think about something else 11:14 izk 11:14 life is a game, but the game master won't tell you the rules, he keeps changing them, and he SMILES ALL THE TIME 11:15 can you see the game master? 11:15 nah 11:15 but he keeps smiling anyway 11:16 and it's seriously annoying 11:16 then how do you know he's smiling? and that its a he? 11:16 he by custom, not by nature 11:16 #faillogic #hashtagsforever 11:16 and that smile is fucken annoying 11:16 ah 11:16 grmble I can feel him grinning at me 11:17 hallucination? 11:17 it keeps hitting me on the back of the head 11:17 What if... PLOT TWIST: You are the Game Master! 11:17 let me get the proper quote 11:17 hey psyk, 11:17 if you were to use a character to portray yourself, what would it be 11:17 oh, and another one about life : 11:18 life is like a movie 11:18 it doesn't have to be pre-established one. 11:18 you can be a fat guy 11:18 except you're arriving in the middle of the seance 11:18 no one will tell you the plot 11:18 and you can't stay for the next one 11:19 “God does not play dice with the universe; He plays an ineffable game of His own devising, which might be compared, from the perspective of any of the other players everybody, to being involved in an obscure and complex variant of poker in a pitch-dark room, with blank cards, for infinite stakes, with a Dealer who won't tell you the rules, and who smiles all the time.” 11:19 ― Terry Pratchett, Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch 11:19 so 11:19 i guess fat guy it is then 11:19 hm 11:19 oh, I didn't start to think about it 11:19 oh 11:19 okay 11:20 oh wait, didn't we talk about peoples height and weight in chat already? 11:20 Shii is skinnier than me 11:20 idk 11:20 thats all I remember 11:20 I remember now... 11:20 he's skinnier than everyone 11:20 IT IS TRUE 11:20 PSYK 11:20 YOU ARE A REAL ONE 11:21 my connexion died all of a sudden 11:21 Atleast that's what Nystus said 11:21 connection* 11:21 blame french 11:21 nah 11:21 speak english in this chat pls 11:21 also, yes, I'm fat 11:21 thanks 11:21 I'm also very tall 11:21 what about iz? 11:21 with very long, curly hair 11:21 urh 11:21 56 kg 11:21 Do you look like Tommy Wiseau? 11:21 I look like your average metalhead, if you will 11:21 178 cm 11:21 but with nerdy shirts 11:22 or 126 lbs ish 11:22 http://www.metalsucks.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/MART6992s.jpg 11:23 Psyk, is that you? 11:23 i hate this uneven measurement across the continent 11:23 179 cm, 54kg 11:23 not by a mile 11:23 Holy shit mark, we are the same height 11:23 neat 11:23 *hightfive* 11:23 there once was this korean woman on tv 11:23 woh said 11:23 BECAUSE WE ARE THE SAME HEIGHT IT BECOMES AN AWESOME FIVE 11:23 "anyone below 180cm is a loser" 11:24 my hair is not the same kind of curly, my face is rounded, my chin is different and I'm fatter 11:24 rounder* 11:24 * RadarMatt hifives taco 11:24 that possibly was worst decision in her broadcasting life. 11:24 also I have a giant forehead 11:24 find me a better one plz 11:24 no 11:24 googled: "metal head curly hair" 11:24 I like people trying to imagine how I looke like but not knowing 11:24 no pic of me on the net 11:24 a feat I'm proud of 11:25 first picture of me on net was taken by my friend, so that was annoying 11:25 well, there is ONE, on the site of a math thing, from when I won a contest when I was 11 11:25 i can't erase it 11:25 and I don't remember where 11:25 http://www.nocleansinging.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/l.jpg 11:25 the stuff might as well be down now 11:25 tool is awesome 11:25 nah, that's not me at all either 11:26 that does look like a younger version of my cousin though 11:26 http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/weirdal.jpg 11:26 http://www.silveroakcasino.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/season2-promo10.jpg 11:27 404 11:27 http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_-BX1AWBu3JM/ShHrA8aXbvI/AAAAAAAAAKw/SGkD7EXJF-A/s320/fat-metal-freak.jpg 11:27 that is you psyk, in my head 11:27 well, that's one more thing I'll see in my nightmare 11:27 s 11:27 don't mention it 11:27 Hello Eurasia 11:27 i mean Yura I guess 11:28 :P 11:28 Hii 11:28 hi 11:28 http://imagemacros.files.wordpress.com/2009/07/gothopotamus.jpg 11:28 No wait! http://www.gnarcolate.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Juggalo.jpg that one 11:28 hi 11:28 ohai 11:28 juggalos 11:28 are great 11:29 http://youtu.be/_-agl0pOQfs 11:29 ok, I'm done clicking these 11:29 sensitive subject? 11:29 why mark, I hate you 11:30 >.> 11:30 why 11:30 :O 11:30 what did i do 11:30 It took me ages to get that one out of my head... 11:30 FUKKIN MAGNETS 11:30 “We're dealing here," said Psykolog, "With a twisted mind." 11:30 "Oh, no! You think so?" 11:30 "Yes." 11:30 "But... no... you can't be right. Because Tacocat was with us all the time." 11:30 "Not Tacocat," said Psykolog testily. "Whatever he might do to a dragon, I doubt if he'd make it explode. There's stranger people in this world than Tacocat, my lad." 11:30 Izkael's expression slid into a rictus of intrigued horror. 11:30 "Gosh," he said.” 11:30 long neck giraffes and pet dogs and cats 11:30 I'M ON TV 11:31 so 11:31 also, you underestimate me psyk 11:31 who here is ok with me using his name in insulting stuff 11:31 for laughs and jiggles 11:31 the killer strangled the victim with him own intestine 11:31 who? 11:31 if no one is ok I'll just go with nystus 11:31 scooby doobydo 11:32 sounds like Ricky Oh 11:32 that's right scoob, we are dealing with one sick son of a bitch 11:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOtHM7E3ZvI 11:32 here you go Iz 11:32 “Nystus! Pearl humanity! This is not a completely accurate description, of course — it was not round and shiny — but even his worst enemies would agree that if you had to liken Nystus to anything, then it might as well be a piece of rubbish covered with the diseased secretions of a dying mollusc.” 11:32 also NSFW or something 11:33 http://youtu.be/mr4Ek08FEFs 11:33 ^Izzie 11:33 classice Venture 11:33 one of my favorite episodes 11:34 anyone know how to rid of sore throat 11:34 “...the little man's total obliviousness to all forms of danger somehow made danger so discouraged that it gave up and went away.” 11:34 drink 11:34 murder 11:34 silence the voices 11:34 in your throat 11:35 Have you seen the latest Venture Sonar? 11:35 i guess i can ry a cough drop 11:35 warm honey water 11:36 it works only when i'm drinking it 11:36 after i'm done drinking, it starts again 11:36 Hi guys 11:36 hi 11:36 ohai oj 11:36 when did you leave? 11:36 That is classified 11:36 oh nevermind 11:36 1.09 11:37 GOTCHA 11:37 izk 11:37 don't forget 11:37 hm? 11:37 time is a drug 11:37 too much of it kills you 11:37 maybe somewhat interesting thought 11:38 “Fear is a strange soil. It grows obedience like corn, which grow in straight lines to make weeding easier. But sometimes it grows the potatoes of defiance, which flourish underground.” 11:40 anyone know anything fun to do 11:40 search the deep web 11:40 But not too deep 11:40 Weird thing comeup 11:41 hitman hiring and CP 11:41 Currently its hari raya 11:42 th'hell 11:42 gonna go watch nyaruko san 11:42 ahh 11:43 living isn't as fun anymore 11:43 Got watch bacanno! Or die 11:43 also, izk 11:43 i already did 11:43 you were asking about the meaning of life earlier 11:43 Oh 11:43 uh 11:43 no, that was me 11:43 no 11:43 i wasn't 11:43 I found an answer which, though not being the one I'd devise, should satsify you 11:43 well then tac, fer yer : 11:43 “We are here and it is now. The way I see it is, after that, everything tends towards guesswork.” 11:43 I can never trust your judgement again Psyk 11:44 Lol 11:45 * IloveOrangeJuice whoosh 11:46 http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/089/741/KYManalysis-insaneclownposs.jpg 11:46 whoosh 11:46 whoosh 11:46 whoosh 11:46 wooooo 11:46 sh 11:47 “Humans! They lived in the world where the grass continued to be green and the sun rose every day and flowers regularly turned into fruit, and what impressed them? Weeping statues. And wine made out of water! A mere quantum-mechanistic tunnel effect, that'd happen anyway if you were prepared to wait zillions of years. As if the turning of sunlight into wine, by means of vines and grapes and time and anzymes, wasn't a thousand times more impressive and happened all the time...” 11:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5BdyIGtYcg 11:48 Ahri or Khazix? 11:48 anyone? 11:48 eh tac 11:48 in answer to your pic 11:48 “Just because you can explain it doesn't mean it's not still a miracle.” 11:49 that's the joke 11:52 ahri or kha? 11:52 both 11:52 i only have enough for one 11:53 top or mid? 11:53 is kha viable after the nerf 11:53 either 11:53 yes 11:53 im good with champs like diana and akali 11:53 ill give kha a try then 2013 08 07